Window Pane
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: Sam's an emotional person. So when her boyfriend breaks up with her, she's devastated, and Danny swers revenge. So when Chad's car is destroyed, everyone looks at Danny. But Danny Fenton didn't so it. so who did?...
1. Desicions

_**Naw hais. All you guys have been writing reviews and favouriting my stories and etc, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're awesome! :3**_

_**I expected everyone to like, hate them. But everyone's like this is awesome adn i'm like :D! I'm getting more inspired to write. **_

_**Anways. Moving on. NEW STORY! -does happy dance-**_

_**Felt like writing another story. Involves car breaking into. Good fun (y) joking. I haven't hijacked a car before, but i really want to destroy this one car.. and yeah. Don't worry about me and my rambling. I'll leave you with the story. I think that's what's best. **_

_**Summary: Sam Manson is a very emotional girl. So when her boyfriend breaks up with her, she's devastated, and best friend Danny claims revenge. So, when his car is destroyed beyond repair, all eyes are on Danny. But Danny Fenton didn't do it. So who did?..**_

_**Disclaimer: do i look like i own Danny? **_

"is Chad there?" i asked, desperation leaking int my voice, as his mum stammered over her words.

"no.. he's not, sorry sweetie. Do you want me to leave a message?" she said, stammering over her words. I knew he was there, she was always like this when she lied. I can't believe he would put his mum through this. He knew she hated lying.

"no its alright." I said. Better not put her through much more shit. "just tell him that i called."

"i can do that." She said, and i could feel the smile pass across her face. "good bye."

I don't know what happened, but i couldn't get those last few words out.

"bye." I said, choking on the word. I felt the tears rush from my eyes. I hung up before she could say or comprehend anything. I sat with ym head on the table, not caring ho much paint got into my hair.

I couldn't take this. He had promised me that he would always be there for me, lways be there to help me through if i needed a hand or f i needed someone to make me feel loved or wanted, or if i needed someone to vent to. He said he'd always be there. But he hadn't been. Not once.

And this was just another moment, that would be scared into my heart. I could feel the lne running down my heart, slowly but leaving the scars nevertheless. Like a razor blade slicing my heart open, bit by bit. It was worse than a paper cut across your eyes.

I put the phone back on the hook and walked into my room. There was so much paint in my hair it wasn't funny.

I got up and had a shower, thinking that even though i wasn't in exactly that good of a mood, i didn't really want to be a mulit hair coloured freak. I was already known as that before. I didn't want to make it worse.

When i got out, i got dressed and laid on my bed, pulling out my computer then signing onto msn. I started talking to danny, who immedietly knoew something was up. he was trying to conivce me that i would be ok, but i knew it was in vain. I couldn't think of anything but that of how much i hated myself. So i didn't notice my dad walk in.

"phone." He said, holding the phone to his shoulder so they couldn't hear. He handed me the phone, and mouthed 'Chad' then left.

"hello?" i gulped, waiting anxiously.

"hey." He said, and my heart flew up to the clouds. I laughed, then choked on the laugh. "whats wrong?" he said, the transparency of his voice catching me off guard. I just choked on tears, unable to respond to him.

"wanna come for a ride?" he said to me.

"yes." I whispered quietly.

"see you soon babe." He said then hung up the phone.

I looked back t the comuter. Danny had replied.

_~ Danny | immaghostdontmesswithme! Says:_

_. Sam. Listen to me. You're absolutely amazing. Chin up. you'll get through this. I'm always here for you if you need someone to vent to. _

_. besides, what else are friends for? –laughs nervously-_

I looked at the conversation. Danny really di care for e so hed understand if i renadomly left, right?

_~ Sam. I love the way you lie 3 says:_

_. sorry danny. I gotta go. _

_.i'll see you tomorrow, yeah?_

_~ Danny | immaghostdontmesswithme! Says:_

_. sure thing, Sammie. Ily. Xx_

I shut the computer off then walked out the door to wait for the love of my life.

I had been trying hopelessly for the past hour to convince Sam that she was worth staying here4 for, and i had nearly slipped up trying to convince her.

I loved my best friend. Cliché, i know. Who falls in love with their best friends these days? But i knew i could never have her. She was already taken. Taken by someone. Someone who clearly desereved ehr more than me. And she was happy.

And if she was happy, i could be happy.

_~ Sam! I love the way you lie 3 is offline. _

I looked at the little box that sent messages to and fro, so we could stay in contact.

I don't know what i was thinking. My hands typed, but my brain wasn't in control of my hands anymore. I looked into the screen and saw my eyes were green. Bloody hell Phantom. Really?

_Sam, i love you. Leave him and be with me. I'd never hurt you like he has. _

I regained control over myself and quickly deleted te message before Phantom could send it.

There was no way iwas ever going to admit to that at least while sam was happy with someone else. And i definitely wasn't going to force her to break up with someone who makes her much more happier than i did.

I called Tuck, and asked if he wanted to go out.

"sure." He said. "wanna go to the movies? I heard Dead Teacher V is out. It's supposed to be the scariest yet."

"awesome. Meet you there in 20 mins." I said then hung up.

I transformed into Danny Phantom and set off for the movies, trying desperately to get his mind off his lovely best girl friend.

_**chapter one done! i'll get up chapter two as soon as i can! (:**_


	2. Pain

_**Lol hais. And now I present... CHAPTER 2! xD! **_

_**Yays!**_

_**In this chapter, Danny finds out what happens, then swears revenge. I'll let you read it though. **_

_**Review me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. If I am. :3**_

There was something wrong, I could feel it.

"What's wrong?" Tucker said to me as we walked out of the movies. "You're unnaturally.. Quiet."

I looked at the ground. So Tucker noticed it too? Something must be wrong.

"Something just seems... odd. Different. Something doesn't seem right." I said.

"Is it a ghost?" tucker asked. I shook my head. Tonight, I knew that there would be no ghosts on the prowl. It was a ghost holiday, and everyone was out celebrating with the person or thing (I didn't judge) that they loved the most.

I wanted to ask Sam to come tonight, but I knew she was upset when I was talking to her on msn, and I knew that it would be a matter of time before Chad came over or something. When she suddenly went offline, it confirmed it. There was no way that she would spend time with us when she could spend time with him.

I looked at my phone, and realised that I had 2 texts. One from Jazz and one from Dani. I read Dani's first.

_Hey, do you know what's wrong with Sam? She sounded really upset on the phone a few minutes ago. I think you should talk to her. Miss you. Xxxx_

What was he talking about? I knew Sam was upset. Hold on, a few minutes ago? I checked Jazz's message before I replied to Dani's.

_Hey Danny, _

_Sam called. What's wrong with her? She sounded REALLY upset. I think you should call her. Or go comfort her. I'll make an excuse for you for breaking curfew. Love you xx_

God, I really hated it when she always added "love you xx" on the end. It was corny, and a bit weird, seeing as she was my sister and everything.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked, eyes fixated in his PDA. No doubt on facebook again.

"Something's wrong with Sam. Dani and Jazz just sent me messages to go find her."

He looked at the PDA, and I saw his eyes boggle out of his head.

"Maybe this has something to do with it.." he said, showing me the PDA. As I had suspected, he was on facebook.

I couldn't see much, apart from random statuses from random people Tucker had befriended. But then I saw it.

_Sam Manson has gone from In a Relationship to Single._

Oh shit. That would explain so much.

There were at least 10 comments on it. So I clicked on it, not realising that I was still on Tucker's account .

_Sam, what happened?_

_ARE YOU OK?_

_Who broke up with whom?_

_Hope you get better love_

_There's so many more fish in the sea. You'll find someone else. _

Sam had thanked all of them for their kindness and their compassion, but I knew that she was still upset. But it was her last comment that made me drop the phone.

_What if I don't want anyone else? What I every other guy I know is a jerk?_

Tucker picked up his PDA which was now lying on the table, and grumbled at me. I mumbled an apology. When Tucker looked at what she had written, the PDA dropped once more. I knew why he had dropped it. Not because it affected him in any way, because I knew for a fact that he knew that Sam thought he was a jerk, even though he was one of her best friends. He was more frustrated with Sam for saying what she had, knowing just how it would have affected me.

And he was right. What had I done to make her believe that I was a jerk?

Tucker pulled out one of his 20 or so PDAs out of his pocket then handed it to me.

"Here, you know you wanna." he said and smiled. I hadn't realised that we had already gotten to his house, so he let us in and we sat down on his couch.

I logged on to facebook, and went straight to her page.

There was another comment, this time by Paulina.

_Btu what about your friend Danny? Why is he such a jerk?_

Wow. Paulina had actually stood up for me. I think. That's new.

_Yeah. What about me? What did I do? _ I wrote, half comically, half truthfully. I got a reply in seconds.

_I don't know. Danny's the only reason I'm here right now. The only reason I still have some sort of faith in humanity. _

Oh wow. I didn't think I meant that much to anyone.

_Wow Sam. That's just... wow. I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth. _

I agreed with Paulina. It didn't really sound like Sam. But I knew it was her.

_Sammie? Can I come over?_ I asked.

I waited, and after seeing a comment by Paulina, which was just a ;), Sam finally replied.

_I don't know. I don't know if it's best to see me when I'm like this, Danny. _

I rolled my eyes. I'd seen her in much worse circumstances.

_Sam, I've seen you in much worse situations. Tucker's mum's gunna kick me out any minute now I'll come over ASAP. _

_I don't know where I am. I'm not at my house. _

I burrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

_Where are you then?_

_I don't know. He took me somewhere I didn't know, then left me here after he broke up with me. I have no idea how I'm going to get home D:_

I was shocked. I had to go find her.

_I'll find you Sammie. I won't be long. _

I logged off, right as Tucker's mum came in and told Tucker that I had to go.

"Yeah, that's ok, Mrs. Foley." I said. "I was just about to go anyway. Thank you for letting me stay. See you at school tuck." I said then walked out the door. Tucker met me at the door.

"Going to go find Sam?" he asked.

"I have to. She has no idea where she is. I'd assume she's still in Amity, but she's lost, and I just want to know she's safe." I said.

"Then go. Take this." He said and threw the PDA I was just using; I caught it before it could hit the ground. "It has a program that can track a phone number. I'd assume Sam has her phone on her, which is why she is on facebook, so just stick her phone number n there and it will lead right to her." He said and smiled weakly.

"Find her Danny. I'd hate to see her parents and everyone else if she went missing." He said to me as I turned into Danny Phantom. "quickly." He said as I sped off into the night.

_**Dones for nows! Will Danny find Sam? And what will happen next? You shall have to waits and see's! **_

_**Mwahahhahahahah :D **_

_**I'll have the next one uploaded ASAP. But i got another couple of fanfictions i'm working on so if its a while, I'M SORRY. Love yous :3**_


	3. Secrets

_**Bewms! And what you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER THREE! YAYS! **_

_**It's been brought to my attention that I forget to proof read. I'M SORRY! D:**_

_**I just forget sometimes, you know? But yeah. I'll try and do better with the spelling from now on. Coz I know how irritating it is trying to read a story and the grammar/spelling's fucked up. **_

_**This chapter's where the start of the fun begins! Phantom flying, watering eyes secrets revealed, bricks thrown, nerds picked on, cars blowing up. Good fun (y).**_

_**Disclaimer: can't remember if I didn't say this before. But I don't own Danny or Sam or etc. All I own is Chad and the plot. Love yous :3**_

I don't think I've ever flew so fast in my entire night. I scoured every single street, every house, and every alleyway. But still no Sam. So I decided to use the PDA that Tucker gave me. I put in Sam's number, then flew in the direction of its beeps.

I was absolutely fuming. How dare he do this to her? To MY Sammie? How DARE he take her somewhere, break up with her, then just dump her wherever they were? At least drop her home. Don't you care a t all for her safety?

As soon as I found Sam and made sure she was at home safe and sound (well, as a heartbroken girl can be) I was going on a warpath. Chad was going to be VERY sorry he messed with my Sammie.

"SAM?" I called out. Again and again, so many times that my throat was sore. I was just about to give up hope when it happened.

I found her.

"SAMMIE!" I yelled and flew at her so fast that I collided with the wall behind her in an attempt to not hit her. I heard a mini laugh as my head emerged from the bin I had fallen into, rubbish covering my hair and body. I quickly changed into human and ran towards her.

"Sammie?" I whispered, trying to move her hand from in front of her face so I could see her "Sammie, are you ok?"

"no." I heard her mumble.

"Come on.' I said, trying to get her to stand up. "I need to at least get you home. Your parents are worried sick, not to mention Tucker, Jazz, Dani and myself." I said and smiled weakly.

"I tried to call you." She said. "But you didn't answer, so I called Dani. She told me about the ghost holiday, and I had assumed that you had gone to stay with her for the night. Then she told me that you were supposed to, but had cancelled, she was a bit worried. She said she'd try and call you, but she never got a reply"

"Yeah, I was at the movies with Tuck. I was going to ask you to come, but you... you know. So yeah."

She laughed shortly. "I didn't realise you and Tuck were so.. close." She said then chuckled again.

I laughed as well. "Haha, no. I couldn't spend mine with my favourite person. I guess I'll just have to wait till next year."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to spend it with Dani." she said, continuing to look down.

"What... I didn't mean Dani, silly. I meant you."

I staggered a bit.

"wha... what?"

_**Sorry, short chapter! I thought this would be a good cliffhanger though, sorry :3**_

_**I'll update soon! :D**_


	4. Wrecked

_**Chapter 4 homies! –notes down sarcasm- **_

_**I'M DOING BETTER WITH SPELLCHECK! xD**_

_**Promise to spell check every single time before I save. Then I know fer sure that I have spellchecked. Though my spell check is a little fucked In the head. Sounds a little like this Chad bloke.. **_

_**Ums. Also. Can anyone remember the name of the guy who morphs into other people's name? I can't continue the story without it. yeah he kind of plays a bit of a role in this story. Sorry if that's a spoiler. I swear its anomorph or something. But it's kinda crucial someone tells me. He's going to be called Anomorph until I find out his actual name. Kthnks. **_

_**Anyway. Continuing on. Some people have been saying that I don't write long enough chapters. So I'll write a much longer one this time xD. I'll just keep writing till the car... well, you know.**_

_**Ums. Also, if you don't know what's going on with the whole "Dani" sitch, read the fanfic I'm also currently updating. Ums. It's called Tears And Gears. **_

_**Chapter 4! :D**_

"huh?"I asked, dazed. Did I just admit that she was the most important person in my life?

"you said that I was the most important thing in your life" she said.

"well... you know" I said, rubbing the back of my neck like I always did when I was nervous. "you and Tucker are my best friends, you know? of course you'd mean the world to me."

"oh." Was all she said. I don't really think she believed my lie, but she just played along, too tired and upset to think it over.

"come on." I said, picking her up bridal style. "I'll take you home. Your parents are worried sick."

She nodded, and we flew off.

"don't go Danny." I begged as he went to phase through the window. "stay." I asked, tears rolling out my eyes. I thought that I had just wanted to be left alone, but now that Danny has came and is actually making me feel better, I don't want him to leave. I don't want to be alone. I know what will happen when I'm alone. It will grip me, like a steel knife being lodged into my windpipe. And I didn't want have to go through the memories of that less than appealing ordeal.

"fine." He said and sat back down on the bed. "but I can't stay forever, you know." I nodded. I already knew and accepted this. There was a time where I had to face the demons lurking in my closet.

I looked down at my wrist, and saw the bracelet Chad had given me. I yanked at it, completely breaking the clasp –what a cheap ass - and it went tumbling in pieces to the ground. I didn't even see the sharp butterfly wing scratch all up my wrist. However, Danny did.

"holy crud! Are you ok?" he said to me, as my eyes started to water again. That had hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Not to mention that I had completely forgotten about the sharp wings on the butterfly. "I'll go get you some band aids." He said and got up, stepping over the beads that had fallen to the ground. I made a mental note to clean that up later.

"can you bring a band aid for my heart as well?" I asked. He chuckled as he walked out the door.

I looked at the girl through the window. I had seen everything that had happened that whole night to that poor girl. She knew Phantom. Not that that had made a difference tonight. It wasn't him that had broken her heart. It was that jerk. I didn't know his name. I didn't know what he looked like. All I knew was that car. The car she was kicked out of before it sped away.

I knew exactly what she felt like. I watched him speed off into the sunset, knowing full well that I wasn't going to be involved in it.

I knew that there was nothing I could do about my problems, but there was something I could do to help that poor girl's suffering.

"I'll get him." I whispered to the window, where she was sobbing silently. "and his little car too."

"are you feeling any better?" I asked her, handing her a bowl of ice cream and a box of tissues. She laughed, then took a tissue, blowing her nose on it. She then smelt it, and pulled a face.

"what?"

"really?" she asked. "chocolate smelling tissues?" I blushed. She didn't know that I knew that she loved them, as she inhaled another one deeply.

"well, yeah. I asked Jazz what helps her get over a broken heart, and she said that the three best things that I could get you were ice cream, tissues and anything chocolate related." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "but they had run out of chocolate at the supermarket, so I got you these instead." I said and held up the box of tissues. She laughed. The only time I have actually ever see her laugh and cry at the same time.

She lied on the bed, and her eyes started to droop. I went to stand up, and she caught my hand.

"don't go.' She sobbed. "please don't go."

"ok, ok. Fine. I won't go. But have to make a call first." I said and continued to go. She went to stand up. "seriously. Look." I said and pulled out my phone. 'I just gotta call mum and see if it's ok."

She relaxed, then lied down on the bed again. I could hear her crying again. It broke me apart to hear her cry. It was just plain wrong for a pretty girl to cry. Heck, it was just plain wrong for any girl to cry.

Chad was going to pay for doing this to her.

"do you understand?" I asked, foot tapping impatiently. It had taken me a while to track down Anamorph, and I still wasn't sure if it was actually him or not.

He changed back into the form he is originally, and smiled.

"I understand. But can I ask why?" he asked mischeviously.

"he hurt someone. And now he has to pay his dues." I said and smiled wickedly. There was no way he was going to see this coming. He went to fly off, and I called out behind him. "just make sure Phantom doesn't find out I sent you!" he just smiled just as wickedly and continued flying.

He was going to pay. And no one would suspect me at all. Finally, we would get justice. For all the broken hearted girls in the world. We would win.

Men were nothing on us.

I looked around my room as I pushed my glasses up my nose. I heard the distinct noise of a car blaring its music full ball turning into my street. I knew instantly who it was, and as I walked to my window, I was only proven right – again- as Chad shut off his car and got out, looking as content as could be.

I received a message earlier, I just couldn't find my phone in my room. I scoured everywhere, worried that it was Danny saying that he couldn't find Sam. I finally found it in the many piles of the large amounts of electronics – some worked, some didn't. I was glad that technus had never found my room. He would be in love in an instant- and checked it immediately. It was from Danny.

_Found Sam. She's.. ok. I guess. She's crying a lot. I'll be here all night by the looks of it. She won't let me leave her side. Sorry if we're not at school tomorrow. Danny. _

Seemed.. reasonable, I guess. I'd just have to hang with my other friends for the time being. If it was to get Sam better.. well, I guess we had to cope it a little. I looked out the window to Chad's house across the road. Sam's gunna hate coming over my house for a long time. I could see him in his window; he was playing his guitar. He really disgusted me. I'd never understood why Danny hadn't really like him, but now I did. It was like he didn't even have emotions. And to leave her on the side of the road, just like that? That was just disgraceful. There was no respect at all there anymore. Just pain for a hurt friend.

I looked at the target I was supposed to destroy. He was just a simple little human. Why would she want him destroyed so badly?

_No, _the memory reminded me. _Do not touch the boy. I want to see his eyes when the most beloved thing he owns goes up in flames._

I was just itching for destruction. But she had told me to wait. Wait until he was most vulnerable. She would give me the signal, then I would go down. I knew what had to be done.

I was going down to the side door, where I was going to attach a wire to the door. This then lead to the wire in her hands.

I was sick of thinking the word _her._ Why didn't I just ask for her damn name?

When she felt it was right, she would hit the button in the middle of the remote she was holding and boom! No car.

"ready!" she called out to me. I looked down, and saw the kid walk out to the car, open the back, and put what I believe to be known as a "guitar" in the back. He then shut the door and walked back inside.

I dropped to my knees beside the car and grunted. I really hated being in this form. It was so uneasy to move on your knees. So I decided that I would change into a human. Would look less suspicious anyway.

I changed into the last human that I had transformed into – Danny Fenton. I leant down under the car and attached the wire to the car. What I didn't notice, however, was the guy walk out of the house and look straight at me.

"Fenton?" he asked. I got up and ran. This kid knew Phantom, and if he saw this, I knew he'd get in a lot of trouble.

"NOW!" the girl yelled and smashed the button.

I cowered as the car exploded right before his eyes.

_**Bewms! Cliff-hanger! :3 **_

_**Who's the girl? :o! She's a ghost, I'll tell you that much. And yeah, o.o with the anamorph bloke. Sorry if it's the wrong name. I DONT KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE O.O **_

_**Help? Review and stuffs. :D**_

_**Bit longer this time, happys everyones? I'll make a new chapter as soon as I can get an idea of where to go. **_

_**Thank you to all the people who patiently wait for this, I LOVE YOU. Kthnksbai. **_

_**Goodbye, for now. **_

_**LittleFreakyO.o**_

_**xx**_


	5. Warfare

Glass. There was glass everywhere. And a rock in the debris.

A note.

_You were warned. _

"Danny, are you still at Sam's?" I sped, panic and adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I could still see the fire licking at the sky from the window.

"yeah. Why? What's wrong Tuck?" the panic must have been lucid in my voice. But I had seen him. And I heard Chad yell out Danny's name.

'I think you should see this." I said.

"what about Sam?"

"I think she should see this too. " I said and put down the phone after hearing a quick "ok".

I walked to the window, then stared out it. I could hear a wailing in the distance.

I swear it was Danny. It looked so much like him.

Unless..

No. It couldn't be?

Something dark was brewing in Amity Park.

*LINE BREAK. **

"amorpho!" I called out to him, still in the form of Danny Fenton. (a/n: Yo, its amorpho. I found out the name, thanks Shaed + bryandachosen1. I was close though. .o.) "what the hell were you thinking, forming into him?"

He changed back to his original form.

"I don't see the big deal." He said and crossed what he calls his arms.

"I said make sure phantom doesn't find out, not turn _into_ phantom!"I shrieked. "do you realise just how much trouble you caused, not only for him, but for us?"

He shook his head. Of course he didn't. He didn't think. He only acted.

"let me tell you. When this bloke sees Danny, he thinks that he is going to do something to it. I know I also acted on impulse, but if I didn't, he would've seen it and the plan would have been ruined." I paused. "but now, we've put the ghost boy in danger. I doubt that this human could actually physically hurt him, but he could make his life miserable for a long time. not to mention sue him. And we can't own up, because he can't know it was us." I paused again. "well, me anyway."

"why can't they know it is you?"

"because. I have a reputation to keep. And besides, I have more in store for this 'Chad'. I don't want them to ruin my fun before it even starts."

"so, what do I say if he finds out?"

I deliberated. "go to him. Tell him a ghost paid you, but it went wrong. Say the ghost shield mucked with your powers – after all, he only lives a street away - and forced you to turn into the last human that you had turned into – him. Say that he saw you. Say that he's angry, because he blames you, but you didn't actually do anything. Make sure he believes you. He has to."

"and your name?"

I paused.

"call me 13."

*LINEBREAK*

I was driving through the streets of Amity Park when I saw it. The road blockades, the fire truck. the flames. We took the back streets and called Tucker.

"what happened?" I asked as soon as a sleepy Tucker answered.

"are you here? Hold on. I'll come let you in." I heard then dial tone.

A few seconds later, we heard the back door lock click, and Tucker was standing there, rubbing his eyes. We ran in, and he shut it quickly behind us.

"so." I said. "what happened?"

Tucker looked at Sam, then me.

"I'm not 100% sure. I remember looking out the window and everything was fine, then hearing Chad come out and say something, then a loud bang!" he paused, eyes alight at the memory. "then, the whole night was alight. There was green light everywhere. I rushed to the window, and his car was just alight."

I heard Sam stifle a giggle, then wipe her nose.

"serves him right." She mumbled. We both ignored her.

Then it hit me.

"what did Chad say?" I asked "that got your attention?"

"he... he..." Tucker stammered.

"hurry up Tuck; don't give yourself a brain haemorrhage." Sam spat.

"he said your name Danny."

*LINE BREAK*

"what" Danny said in shock. I looked down. As bad as it seemed, I was secretly so proud of the person who had done it.

"that can't be right." I said in disbelief. "he could have said anything. Maybe you're just imagining things, Tuck."

"no. It was definitely Fenton. There was no way I could have got that wrong. It was what caught my attention in the first place."

I sat down as tucker continued. I didn't have the energy to continue anyway. So what if he had lost the only thing important to him? Now we were even.

I looked up, and my eyes bulged out of my head right as Danny's ghost sense went off.

He turned around and gasped.

"Amorpho?" he whispered

*LINEBREAK*

I flew through the sky, looking desperately for the ghost kid that I had just been only a matter of minutes ago. Who was this "13" and why did she hate this guy so much? And why was I needed so desperately? What she had devised was impossibly simple, why would she need help?

I spotted him, and flew down onto the doorstep where he had just been. I had looked around the whole town for him, and he was in the house opposite where everything had happened. I could have saved myself a lot of searching, had I known he would come here.

I knocked on the door then phased through the door, too impatient to wait.

He turned around, and his jaw dropped. The other boy and girls' eyes bulged out of their heads.

The girl. She looked like she had been hit by a car. She was a wreck. She must have been the girl 13 was talking about. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"what are you doing here Amorpho?" the ghost boy asked.

"I have a message to deliver to you." I said. "I mean no harm."

"you better not, I'm so not in the mood right now." The ghost boy said. "spill."

*LINE BREAK*

"so, who sent you to do this?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know her name. Al I know her by is 13." Amorpho said, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't mean to get you in potential trouble, I really mean that. Sorry." He said sincerely.

"I really hate the number 13." Tucker chimed in. "it's really unlucky. I don't think I could stand being called Bad Luck Tuck again."

And that's when it hit me. Put 2 and 2 together. Bad Luck Tuck, 13. Johnny 13! But... amorpho said it was a chick that had sent him to do her bidding.

And then it hit me. Again. And who said I wasn't smart?

Kitty.

"I gotta go!" I said and ran out the door. I heard a brief "wait, Sam!" from Danny, but I kept running. What was that girl thinking?

_**:o!**_

_**Kitty! Now who would have guessed her? O.o no seriously. Did anyone guess her?**_

_**Ums. I'm making this a series. It's called Heartbreak Warfare. This is just story 1. More to come. Will keep you updated. **_

_**And I know that my stories are really annoying but no matter how hard I try, fanfic won't put in my line breaks! /angry face. So imma just write "line break" from now on. **_

_**And, sorry for taking so long to update. Writers block is an ass. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Bai guise!**_

_**xx**_


	6. Opened Eyes

**Hey guise! Guess what? OMG. New chapter of window pane? WTF? :s**

**Shaed: bout bloody time!**

**littleFreakyO.o: -.-**

**Soz guise, I've had major writers block with this and other shit. School certificate = not fun D:**

**Hope yous like thirty seconds to mars, their new album inspired me to write again! :DDDD**

**And yer. Enough of me blabbering on. I'll let you read the long awaited 6****th**** chapter!**

"What the hell was that?" tucker said and looked at e confusingly. "Has been like this the whole time?"

I shook my head. Maybe her just being so close to her ex was just making her upset. I mean, it wasn't that long ago. Less than 24 hours. Did we really expect anything different?

Then again, it just WASNT Sam. I mean, I was so used to her being so strong and independent. He didn't need anyone to help her at all. She was... her. And now she wasn't. She had changed. I remembered the way she had begged me to stay with him, and how she had clung to him and let her tears flow. She was almost... vulnerable. It just wasn't her.

I turned back to amorpho.

"Wait, did you say the person who sent it to you; they told you to call them 13?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"Yes. But like I said, it was a girl."

I deliberated. Sounded like something Johnny 13 would do. After all, he did have a huge crush on Chad's car, and was furious when I stopped him from stealing it. I guess he didn't want anyone to have a better ride than him.

Tuck looked at me, panic in his eyes.

"You don't think Johnny 13 had anything to do with this, do you?" he said nervously.

"I think so. You know what that means, right?"

"Trip to the ghost zone?"

"Trip to the ghost zone."

*LINE BREAK*

"Samantha, honey, you're home! How was your date with Chad?" mum said as I walked through the door. It was quite clear how much attention my mum pays to me, because of the tear stricken face and mascara running everywhere, there's still no "honey, what's wrong?" she must think I wear my make up like this every day.

"Fucking great." I said between clenched teeth.

"Excellent!" she said and clapped her hands. "Also, hunny, a letter came for you." She said and held up the envelope.

I took it then walked up the stairs, slammed my door to my room and fell on my knees and cried.

Sometimes, I really wish my mum cared for me like Danny or Tuck's mums did.

*LINE BREAK*

"Have you got hold of Sam yet?"I called out to Tuck as he tried to fix the cable to the spector speeder.

"No, I haven't. She won't answer her phone; I keep getting dial tone, then voicemail really quickly. I think she's got her phone off."

I sighed. I really needed to know she was ok.

"Fine. Did you leave her a voice mail?"

"Nah, but try one more time?" he said and threw the phone at me. I caught it clumsily then walked out the room, ringing Sam's phone.

"Hello?" I heard the quiet, dry reply. She sounded like she needed a drink of water badly.

"Hey, it's Danny."

"Can I help you?" she said quietly.

"I and Tuck are going to the ghost zone to get more information. Based on what Amorpho told us, Johnny 13 has something to do with this. So we're gunna go suss it out then we'll be back, ok?"

"Yep. Got it." she droned. She sounded like a robot. So unlike Sam...

"Can you watch out for ghosts while we're gone? Call my parents if any appear, I hope that they will be enough for now."

"Kay. Bye." She said and hung up.

I walked back into the room, and Tuck stood in front of the spector speeder smiling proudly.

"Got it fixed?"

"You bet. Let's roll."

*LINE BREAK*

After hanging up on Danny, I threw my phone across the room. I didn't need anything like that anymore. I didn't need anyone's shit. I didn't care anymore.

I looked at the letter still clenched tightly in my hands. I opened it slightly, then took it out shakily as I noticed the writing. Lacy, green writing that made me believe only one person could have sent this.

_Dear Samantha, _

_ I know what he did. Did you see my carnage? That's only part one. However, only if you want it. Join me, and all the other heartbroken girls of earth and the ghost zone, and we will get the revenge we deserve. Man has nothing on us, dear Samantha. _

_ So, whataya say? Join the winning team? If yes, meet me in the alleyway behind the Nasty Burger at 9pm tonight. You won't regret it, I promise you this. _

_ Kitty. Xoxo_

_p.s this is fixed so only you can read this. Anyone else will just see an invitation to a party of some sort. A secret ghost power of mine. x_

I knew she was behind this. But why? What happened to Johnny 13? Weren't they like, meant for each other?

I pondered on this, then threw the letter in the bin. I just wanted to let everything be, and move on.

_You know you would love to get revenge. You know how much you loved seeing his car explode? Imagine watching his whole life explode. Right before his eyes. It'll e like magic. _

I didn't know what to do.

_Think, Sam. You don't have to decide right now. Stop being impulsive and think rationally. Sleep on it. You're true desires are formed in your dreams. There you will find what you really want, and what you really think you should do._

Conscious was right. I needed to sleep on this. If sleep was possible.

I cranked Relient k's Forget and Not Slow Down cd (a/n: great cd. Listen to it (y) it's a real break up; gets the fuck over it type of cd. And yer. Soz) and laid on my bed, thinking of everything that had happened and how I wish that it had never changed.

**That's it, for now. **

**If you're lucky, for my absence, I may have a surprise! :D you'll see. :DDD**


	7. Heartbreak Warfare

**What's this? In long await from my absence we have what? TWO CHAPTERS? UPLOADED IN ONE DAY? OMG –dies- **

"Kitty?" I called out.

"Who are you?" she said and turned around. "Ahh, it's you."

"I got your letter." I said and held up my hand, which was clasping the letter tightly. She smiled.

"Good. We're just waiting on one more people. Then we can begin." She said and ushered me inside quickly.

Remind me why I had agreed to this again? I really didn't want to be here, to be honest. It was excruciating being outside the warm covers of my bed. It wasn't like I particularly wanted to, but when my nosy parents decided that it would be a good idea to go through my mail and see what the mysterious letter was about. I mean, why would their daughter who had been on top of the world only a couple of days ago turn back into the bitter, miserable person she was before?

One reason; Chad. He had ruined everything. Destroyed everything, all bit by bit. So easily.

Of course, he was not AT ALL happy about his car getting blown to smithereens. And he was even less happy about Danny "causing" it. No one understood Danny had a perfect alibi; he even had parents to back up that he was with me, and yet he was still able to be a witness/suspect to an arson attack?

It didn't make sense.

Hence, the second reason I am here right now. From the second I found out that Kitty was involved, Danny went into the ghost zone to try and sniff out whom else was involved. Amorpho had confessed, and along with it accidently revealed the inner secret.

It seemed like every heartbroken girl in the whole ghost zone and beyond was somehow involved.

*LINE BREAK*

"Dashie, what are you doing?" I cried out to him as he walked away. He stopped and turned around.

"Paulina, this isn't going to work. I need to focus more on my studies, or there is no way I'll ever get that football scholarship and if I don't get that, I can say goodbye to my football career." He walked up to me and placed his arm reassuringly on my arm. "I'm sorry." He said and walked away.

I'll get him for this. And every girl that's ever had her heart broken.

"Perfect." I heard from behind me, and I whipped my beautiful hair around as I spun to see the unwanted stranger.

"Look, my boyfriend's just broken up with me, so can you like, fuck off?" I spat at her.

She didn't look human though. Her skin was green, and she wore clothes that that goth Samantha Manson wore. But still, she was pretty. And she wasn't going anywhere.

"why would I do that?" she said and stepped closer to me. I stepped back out of habit. She was dangerous, I could just tell.

"B-b-because." I stammered. "I've taken tai kwan do since I was three" I said and moved into the first defensive pose I could think of.

She laughed.

Come on! She LAUGHED. Was she kidding herself? I bet she thought I was just a pretty face. Well, she was going to get a nasty shock, wasn't she?

"Please." She said and took another step closer. "I don't want to hurt you. Besides, none of that would work on me sweetie. I'm a ghost." She said and smiled sweetly.

I gasped. A ghost? Well, it did make sense. She was green, after all. I may not be the smartest girl around, but I could tell a non human if I saw one.

"But I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I want to HELP you." I didn't know whether to trust her or not. I went against my instincts to believe a fellow woman, and stayed in my pose.

"You're a liar! Inviso-bill will help me!" I cried, hoping desperately that he was on his nightly patrol. She chuckled.

"No, he won't. Sorry dear, he's in the inner mixings of the ghost zone, looking for the causer of the car blowing up earlier."

I stuttered. I had heard about that. It was Chad that Samantha chick's ex; his car was blown to bits right in front of his eyes. I felt sorry for him, because I knew how much he had saved up and worked for that car, but I couldn't help but feel like he deserved it for the way he treated Sam. Dot get me wrong, she's a stubborn, goth loser, but still. Nobody likes seeing ANYONE treated like that.

Especially now that it's happened to me. At least Dash was nice about it. And I understood perfectly why he did it. It's not like he had a choice. That football scholarship was his dream, and if we stayed together, he would never have enough time for me. I'd rather be alone then ignored and be lonely. Because when you're lonely, you get needy. And when you get needy, you become desperate.

I was never going to be one of those girls. Mind you, I could get any guy I wanted – simply by my looks alone. But I think lately I've changed a bit. Mum's always complaining that the clothes I wear are too short or too skanky, but I never listened to her. As long as it got me guys, right?

I don't know anymore. It seemed right, but even now, after the only guy I REALLY liked leaves me, I wonder if it was ever worth it. If those short skirts, slutty comments, fights with mum, guys crawling all over me was a mistake. I've wasted so much of my life. And mum, being a single mother, would be devastated when she finds out about this. I've made all of her mistakes. But now, I will rectify them.

I turned to the girl.

"What do I have to do?"

*LINE BREAK*

"Tuck, have you heard anything from Sam?" I said as we flew desperately through the ghost zone, looking for Johnny.

"Nope. "He said lightly. "Dude, chill. It's a good thing if she doesn't call. That means that there aren't any ghost attacks?"

"I know" I said and sighed. "I'm worried about her. She's so fragile right now. Maybe we shouldn't have left her."

"Calm down mate." Tuck said to me reassuringly. "She'll be fine. Trust me."

*LINE BREAK*

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WHORE? DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he said and whacked my mother down.

I hated it when my dad drinked. HATED it. With all of my heart. He wasn't like this. He never was. Unless he had been, or was currently drinking.

I ran to my mum's side and checked if she was ok. A little bit of shock, but apart from that, she was fine.

"run." She said to me and gripped my hand. "Run, while you still can, my Star."

I couldn't. Not without her.

"Not without you." I whispered, squeezing back.

Dad had been drinking more and more each day that passed. It was getting ridiculous, but he wouldn't stop. And he got more abusive as the days wore on.

"WHERE ARE YOU? AND WHERE'S OUR STUPID WHORE OF A DAUGHTER? IS SHE OUT FUCKIN THAT GUY NEXT DOOR AGAIN?"

Mum got to her knees quickly and cradled me against her.

"He won't get you. He'll have to step over my dead body to even get near you. I promise."

We heard rattling of the door handle, as if it was about to be ripped off.

Mum took my hand quickly, and threw me into the nearest cupboard, locking me in there in the process. She pleaded with me silently through the folds. I have never seen her look so scared in her entire life. Or sad.

"Don't come out until me say its ok, alright?" she whispered as the handle rattled again.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I heard yell from outside the door. I cuddled myself on the ground and cried.

"I...I don't know." my mum stuttered.

"Fine, if I can't hurt her... I'LL HURT YOU!" he screamed.

I heard a loud bang, and then I knew it was all over.

*LINE BREAK*

"Paulina?" Sam cried out in surprise, as the girl called "Kitty" let me into the room full of girls. They all looked torn apart in some way.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I said, startled.

"She invited me here." She said and pointed to Kitty.

"So did she with me."

"But what about Dash?"

"Dash cares more about his football career than me." I blurted out unexpectantly. It was always brewing there in the back of my head, but now that I said it, it made Dash sound Ike a horrible person, and I was betraying him. But it doesn't matter anymore, right? I don't mean anything to him anymore.

She sighed.

"Woo heartbrokenness." She said and waved her hands unenthusiastically.

"Can I have your attention girls?" kitty said from up on stage.

"As we all know, we've all experienced a type of... heartbreak... in this lifetimes. Therefore, me and a couple of other girls..." she gestured to some of the girls that I didn't know. Heck, I didn't know anyone bar Sam and the Kitty girl. I sat closer to Sam, as if on instinct.

"We decided that its time that the guys stop controlling our lives, and we start controlling theirs. We will become the dominant sex!" she yelled out, and everyone started cheering for her.

This was going to be amazing. I could just feel it.

*LINE BREAK*

"Sam, can I talk to you?" kitty said as I turned to walk away. It had been a very good meeting, one I actually wasn't upset that I had got off y ass and gone and witnessed. You don't see something like that every day.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Look at all the people around us Sam. There's enough to fill a hall to over capacity. However. It's still not enough."

"Kitty, you take to long to explain." Ember said, pushing kitty out of the way. "I don't even know why we are even asking for your permission, but I have to respect kitty's wishes. On my guitar, there's a mind controlling device. One switch and all the people in the world are under my control. However," she said and chuckled at my horrified face, "is that I can only tap into one frequency. And that's the heartbroken girls. Which doesn't really help me for world domination. So I kinda gave up on it. When kitty here was broken like the rest of them, I knew that I had to do whatever it took to get her happy again. And if this is one of them, then this is what we are going to do.

"Trust me Sam, these girls WANT to be a part of this, but we don't have nearly enough time before people realise and become on to us. So, we..."

"You want to know if I'll let you use the mind control thing." I questioned, and they all nodded.

I deliberated. What would Danny say? Did it even matter what he thought? Not really.

"Fine by me. As long as they rent actually "controlled" and that they are still all of free will."

"Trust me, they are. They're just a little more... motivated." She said and started playing with the dials on the guitar.

*LINE BREAK*

"I can't believe he did this." I said and looked at the grave. Mum had died to save me, all because of a stupid idiot. Why didn't we leave when we had the chance? Oh, right. Mum LOVED him. And he treated her like she was nothing but fucking shit on the side of the road.

A tear rode down my cheek, and I looked up with a determined look in my face.

"I love you mum. I always will. And he will get what he deserves." I said defiantly.

A large pressure hit me, and I went flying against the gravestone. I rubbed my head and stood up. "What the heck was that?" I said and looked around. "Pauliee?" I said as I saw my best friend.

"Join us, Star." Paulina said. "Join the heartbroken ones. We know what happened. We will help you get revenge on your father."

I nodded.

*LINE BREAK*

"A warning to the people, the good and the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the citizen. This is war."

"It's the moment of truth!"

"A moment to lie!"

"A moment to live!"

"A moment for you to die!"

"A moment to fight!" I called out, getting caught in the middle of the chant. It was amazing. It felt so god fighting for what I believed in.

"Fight, fight fight!" I heard chanting around me.

Kitty was floating above us all, with a proud look on her face.

"Guess what guys on earth and the ghost zone! You're time is up! This is the end of your reign of terror! We will be victorious! We will fight to the death! We will fight to the edges of not only earth, but the ghost zone!"

She floated down to the front of the pack, and I saw her and Sam hug, then took the microphone from her...

"TIME TO GO TO WAR!"


End file.
